Question: Solve for $x$ : $5\sqrt{x} - 8 = 3\sqrt{x} + 3$
Subtract $3\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(5\sqrt{x} - 8) - 3\sqrt{x} = (3\sqrt{x} + 3) - 3\sqrt{x}$ $2\sqrt{x} - 8 = 3$ Add $8$ to both sides: $(2\sqrt{x} - 8) + 8 = 3 + 8$ $2\sqrt{x} = 11$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\frac{2\sqrt{x}}{2} = \frac{11}{2}$ Simplify. $\sqrt{x} = \dfrac{11}{2}$ Square both sides. $\sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x} = \dfrac{11}{2} \cdot \dfrac{11}{2}$ $x = \dfrac{121}{4}$